


My Sissy

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Little Louds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: The world is a big place for a toddler, but he only has his eyes on one person. Drabble. My first time writing in first person POV!





	My Sissy

I wake from my sleep, and look down to see that my feet are still stuck in their orange trap. I don't understand why mommy covers them up, they're so much fun to chew on. I look up at the colorful thing hanging in my crib. It was full of animals, I think they're called bunnies? I feel a wet sensation on my butt, so I call out for my mommy. I stick one hand in my mouth, it tastes so good. I look over to see my big sissy sleeping in her bed. I hope my crying didn't wake her up. I reach my hand out of the bars of my crib, and reach for her.

Soon, my mommy comes. I see her looking at me from the top of my crib.

"Good morning, sweetie," she says to me softly.

I smile up at her, and reach out my hands. She reaches down and picks me up, cradling me in her arms.

"Looks like someone needs a diaper change," she says as she takes me to the changing table.

She takes off my jammies, finally I can see my feet again!

As she's changing me, I look over to my sleeping sissy again.

"Wynn, Wynn," I say as I reach out my hands.

Once she's done, she puts me on the floor. I try my best to walk to my sissy, but I fall over. This walking thing is still new to me.

I make my way over to her bed, and use it to stand up.

I reach out to touch her face. "Wynn, Wynn," I say.

She opens her eyes to look at me. "Good morning, Linky," she says softly.

I smile at her, and she smiles back.

She laughs. "Where is your clothes, Linky?"

"Gone," I say.

"So silly," my sissy giggles.

I try my best to climb up on her bed. She helps me the rest of the way. I sit in her lap, and give her a big hug.

"My sissy," I say as I'm putting my arms around her.

"My bubba," she says, kissing my soft hair.

We notice our mommy standing there, watching us. A few tears go down her face.

I love my sissies, and they love me.


End file.
